As is known, the market offers pharmaceutical products sold in flasks comprising, more often than not, a tank-forming container onto which is added a dispensing end-fitting forming, for example, a metering pump.
Conventionally, the dispensing end-fitting is protected by a closure device comprising a cap intended to be fitted onto the container or                be removed from this container by a movement of screwing/unscrewing of the cap on the container.        
With the regulations constantly changing, more and more countries are demanding pharmaceutical products in flasks sold in their territories to have secured closure means, commonly called CRC, from the acronym “child resistant closure packaging”.
Such secured means provided for example for a cap to be able to be removed only by movements that are a priori mutually contradictory.
The documents U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,921 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,641,064 describe, in this respect, closure devices comprising a cap intended to be screwed onto a coupling neck made of a single piece with a tank. The closure systems disclosed also comprise locking tabs that a user must compress to allow the cap screwed onto the coupling neck to be unscrewed and thus to be able to access the pharmaceutical product. These locking tabs, borne by the cap, present the drawback of being located in the usual cap gripping zone.
This type of closure device offers efficient operation but, since a child grasping the flask is very likely to grasp it by the cap, the positioning of the locking tabs on the cap can prove a nuisance in some circumstances.